Sweet Dreams Of Ivory Keys
by Forever Frosted
Summary: Wally has a talent that none of the Team would have guessed. After being 'invited' to a concert the speedster is performing in, they soon realize that there may just be a little more something to Wally other than his speed.


Wally frowned, looking down at the piece of blue paper in his hands. A ticket, really.

But it wasn't for him. It was for whichever adult(s) he chose to give it to. And that was the hard part- there was a strict rule of only _two _adults/guardians per child that performed, and Wally couldn't decide which couple he wished to hand it to- His mum and dad, or his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry.

To some, this would be an absolute no brainer. The parents, of course. But for Wally… well, it was definitely a _brainer. _His Aunt was the reason Wally had even picked up the violin and even _touched_ that piano and _besides, _his Uncle still hadn't heard him play. But then again, barely anyone had heard him play…. Well, anyone that wasn't at his school. His mum and dad supported him _largely_ and were always asking to hear him play. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity for them to hear him play both instruments in one blow?

Before he knew it, he was unintentionally sitting down on a familiar seat in _The Room_ and the piece of paper was thrown from his hands. Paper, being paper, didn't allow itself to get very far before it floated gently down to his feet. He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He stared at the piano, glaring at it like it held a secret, or an answer, from him. He eventually stopped staring, sighing. The concert was three nights away, on the Friday night, and he needed to confirm which, if any, adults were coming to watch him perform for the school concert by Thursday.

Slowly, his fingers reached the ivory keys and pressed down, and eventually he was lost in his music. The blue paper was forgotten for now.

* * *

"_Come on Wally! Please? For me?" His Aunt's voice pleaded, her level of height matching his as she squatted down to the newly-formed-speedster._

"_Aunt Iris! I'll get picked on! It's childish and…and _stupid_!" He was stubborn, crossing his arms defiantly. He knew what happened to the kids at school that even played either one of the two offending instruments infront of him. It _wasn't_ something he did not want to be involved in._

"_No one needs to know, Wally. It'll be between you and me, okay kiddo? It'll help you slow down; give you something to focus on. Please?" His Aunt's eyes were pleading, and he tried to resist them. He knew it was a battle he would not win. In any way possible. He sighed in annoyance, eventually sitting down on the seat accompanying the black piano. It was a little dusty as it had been passed down to Iris as a girl, and she had only just brought it back out for Wally. She still knew how to play though, and was determined to share her knowledge with Wally. Barry was the one who had encouraged it, but Iris made him promise not to let Wally know before she showed the boy._

_Her eyes lit up in excitement and she sat down next to Wally, showing him the basic keys and notes._

_Well, it couldn't get much worse. When he played it was… well, Iris couldn't describe it other than horrible. It was rushed and too quick, and Wally eventually threw his hands up in frustration._

_Violin didn't do much better, but Iris could tell he was trying. And it was the thought that counted, right? Over the next few months when Wally would visit, he greatly improved. He had slowed down, and it seemed he had adopted her natural musical talents. He grew to love both the instruments, and still practiced daily/weekly even after he had learned to control his speed._

_He never told anyone, but did _eventually_ audition for a few things here and there at the school after much encouragement. Everyone was too amazed to actually even pick on him for it. He never really knew how to pay back Aunt Iris._

* * *

Reflecting on it, Wally was quite happy that he had eventually auditioned. It was a way to express things without a word. He took up a new personality and everything just seemed to _flow _once he had his hands on either the piano or violin.

His favourite had to be the piano. He was quite fond of it, and it was much better sitting down anyway. He still practiced the violin, and his audition performance had landed him spots with both instruments.

Eventually his hands tensed, sensing a presence behind him. He turned, seeing his mother there with a smile on her face. "Oh Wally. When you didn't come down from dinner, I began to worry. After all, you are… _you. _I knew you could play…. But… Oh Wally." She walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Eugh, _Mum_!" He stepped away, wiping his cheek childishly and pouting slightly. "I'm not _three!" _He protested, a smile forming on his mothers lips. "So… Any chance you could perform?"

Wally hesistated. He still didn't know who he wanted to bring. He shook his head eventually, "Nope, but I know there's a chance that dinner's there begging my name…" He was out of the room with a gust of wind, and Mary shook her head. "I swear, that boy…"

"Team, report to the mission room in five." Batman's voice came over the Cave's PA, and Wally groaned, not wanting to change from his casual attire. He was only here for a visit, completely forgetting about the mission debriefing happening that day. _Better suit up, _he thought, eating the last cookie on his plate before rushing to change quickly. Something caught his eye from his pocket and he sighed. The blue paper was scrunched up, and he stared at it tensely. He couldn't even sleep on the damn decision, and he needed to get his answer in by the next day. Meaning he would have to ask by tonight.

He turned as he heard someone knock on the door, "You coming?" Rob had his arms folded, an eyebrow raised behind the mask.

"No duh," Wally's voice dripped with sarcasm, quickly scrunching the sheet back up and stuffing it in his food compartment, deciding to add some pockets on the next uniform. His food compartment was meant for… well, food, and not exactly for tickets to a school concert. He'd worry about that later, though. He walked out the door, and into the mission room. Batman stood before them, and Artemis and Zatanna became the last to arrive.

"You will deport for San Francisco in two hours. Your mission is to follow a suspicious dealing in the jungles and then another dealing in another area. Coordinates have been locked in. The dealing, overall, is happening over two days. You will return Saturday with your report with checkups as frequent as possible."

"Understood, Batman."

_No, this was so not happening. Not this week! It just had to be this week! Stupid concert! No! Damn it, damn it. So not happening! _

Wally sighed, waiting until the Team dispersed for preparations. Wally stiffly walked up to the Dark Knight.

"Hey Bats. Look," His hand was subconsciously rubbing the back of his head in nervousness, "I kind of have this thing happening on Friday night, which is a once in a year kind of thing. I was just thinking that I could drop out on this one?" He bit his lip, a little twitchy about asking the Dark Knight such a question. The man looked at him, glaring slightly and making Wally shift uncomfortably.

"Negative. Your speed is essential to this mission." The Batman's tone had no room for arguing, but Wally tried anyway.

"But-"

"There are no excuses. You will suit up for this mission, whether you like it or not."

Wally sighed, admitting defeat. An unhappy one. He walked away, sulking slightly. He opened his food compartment, staring at the blue paper. "Guess I don't need this anymore…" He muttered, pulling it out and unscrunching it, looking at it once more before quickly tearing it down the middle and scrunching into one big ball. He tossed it into the corner, not bothering to find the bin.

What he didn't see was the Boy Wonder watching him and picking up the paper once he threw it.

His eyes widened, and quickly filled with a mischievous glint as he read the writing. Oh, he was going to have a fun little talk with Batman.

* * *

Eventually, Dick found Bruce. He was already prepared for the mission and had time to waste. So opportunity came knocking. Bruce turned, studying him beyond the cowl.

"No," He snapped immediately.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Dick frowned, placing a hand on his hip, glaring slightly at his mentor.

"No."

Dick frowned, "I know Wally has approached you, but I bet he left out a reason. So here it is," He lowered his voice considerably, and Batman continued his glare. "He's got a concert for his school on Friday. If it were mine, I knew you would try anything to attend. So why not for Wally?"

"No," The Dark Knight persisted, mouth twisting downwards. Robin frowned, "But it's probably important for him," Dick wouldn't back down. The speedster so owed him for this one.

"Which is why the invitation is ripped in two," Batman's voice didn't waver from its cold tone.

"Because the mission gave him no other choice!" Robin continued. "And I really don't want to hang around a mopey speedster. Not exactly asterous."

"No," The tone became impossibly harder. Robin groaned, "But it's a once a year thing!" He wouldn't stop until Batman actually meant those No's.

"Exactly why you're all attending it." Robin didn't miss the hint of smugness from Bruce, but confusion pushed that thought out of the way.

Robin stammered, "W-What?"

"I said, exactly why you're all going. It's the second 'dealing' in the other area. Kid Flash doesn't know about it."

"And the Team did? Oh, right, 'cept me." Robin grumbled, but he had to hand it to Bruce. He had played him pretty well. A smile was soon on his lips.

"You leave in 10 minutes," was all Bruce said before walking away. Robin rolled his eyes.

"So... KF... Got any hidden talents we should care to know about?" Wally snapped his head away from the window, fighting off sleep. He looked at the Boy Wonder curiously, narrowing his eyes, but a relaxed smile replaced the glare and his fingers interlocked behind his head. "Other than being an amazing Kid Flash? Nope, don't believe so."

The Team seemed to share a look at that, but Wally completely missed it. Robin dropped the subject as they approached the destination.

* * *

They had updated their observings to Batman and had then gone into battle to stop the now obvious drug dealing. Overall, the battle was successful with only minor wounds for the Team. The dealers couldn't say the same. Wally was drained though, and had nothing to refuel with. He looked around, then back at his cupboard. He could imagine the blue paper sitting there, making him groan. The concert was tomorrow, but oh no, he couldn't go thanks to another suspicious dealing at the exact same time. He closed the cupboard and sunk down in his seat.

"We're supposed to stay at an allocated house from Batman and refuel," at this, Robin gave a direct glance to Kid Flash, "and sleep overnight."

"Why can't we just go back to the Cave?" Wally groaned, his stomach grumbling in agreeance at his question.

"It'll take up too much time and besides, we're nearly there." Everyone glanced through the window. Well, there was a mix of reactions.

"That's like... Haunted!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Sweet!" Yeah no. So not sweet. He was supposed to be home right now, doing homework or practicing both of the instruments he was supposed to play in the concert. But now, neither practicing or the concert looked possible for Wally.

"M'gann, camouflage the bio ship," Kaldur ordered, and M'gann obeyed as they landed near the old house.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin smirked, speaking to Wally. "Exploring and pranking time?" Wally answered, knowing he was right as the mischeivious smiles crossed their faces and they ran towards the house. The Team followed with hidden smiles and the baggage. Wally may be doing the pranking now, but he was the one in for a shock tomorrow. Until then, they'd have to make do with the old (and clearly haunted) house.

Wally and Dick races in, a big smile on both of their faces and cheeky glints in their eyes. And that's when Dick did the ninja.

"Oh my god Dude. I hate you right now," Wally mumbled, looking around for the stupid Boy Wonder. That's when he saw it. The old, black and beautiful instrument sitting right there in the crack of the peeling door. He looked over the piano as he opened the door and walked to it like he was in a trance. Memories of him with Aunt Iris sitting there for hours on the piano came rushing back to him as his fingers brushed against the wood. Would the Team hear him? Is Rob spying on him? Would bugs crawl out and drown him once he lifted the cover? The last two were quite probable. He looked around, realizing that while looking for Rob he had gotten lost himself. He rolled his eyes, deciding to leave the piano as it was. Better not take the risk of drowning in bugs anyway.

He raced around, eventually finding his way to the Team. Rob gestured behind him, and Wally immediately searched there. He found what he desired- sweet, glorious food.

"So," He began as he finished chewing, "Found anything?"

He was met with an onslaught of 'No's'. He shrugged an looked over the room. He would definitely put it under 'Halloween house'. Paint was peeling off the walls in strips, cobwebs littered the rooms and pictures hung crookedly on the walls. Not to mention the occasional creak or animal.

The Team eventually settled down, and Wally fell asleep. The old piano in the haunted house filled his dreams.

They had boarded the bio ship in late afternnon with Wally keeping to himself. No Team member had escaped unharmed by the two pranking antics, and most of them were a little agitated about it. Wally huffed, looking at the time. The concert would start in an hour.

And still, he pondered of who'd he'd rather bring. His parents or his Uncle and Aunt. He shook his head. No, he would need to go into this mission with a clear head or he'd more than definitely slip... Again. "Approaching destination," M'gann announced. "Bio ship is camouflaged."

And that's when Wally really got the shock of his life. His eyes widened, "Uh, guys? You sure we're at the right place?" He looked at the building in front of him, the very familiar building.

The concert building. The Team shared a look (and still Wally remained oblivious of it) and smiled. "What's up, KF?" Robin asked, keeping up with the little secret. Wally stammered, managing to get out his answer. "Nothing. But why would-"

He was cut off by Kaldur. "We must change into our civilian clothing." Once again, Wally was left shocked as Robin (or Artemis, he wasn't sure) threw him his clothes. "What are you waiting for?"

Wally changed with privacy, stepping out of the bio ship. "So... What's our plan?" Wally asked, and Robin stepped forward.

"Well, we-" He gestured to the Team (minus Wally) "sit down in those lovely chairs in that building. You, on the other hand, will be sitting in center stage." A smirk appeared on the young boys lips.

Even with his superspeed, Wally's brain wasn't comprehending the sentence. "W-What?"

"Come on, we don't exactly want to be late," Artemis's snappy attitude brought his jaw up from the floor. He felt like a zombie as he was basically pushed through the doors of the building. He was immediately greeted by his music teacher.

"Ah, Wallace! About time, young man! Come on, backstage you go." And once again, he was being pushed around as he acted like a zombie. The Team grinned, sitting down at their allocated seats. They were handed a schedule, and Artemis was the first to get her hands on it. Her eyebrow raised, "He's got two performances. Solos." She declared, and the Team's interest spiked.

Meanwhile, Wally was pushed down onto a chair. Someone passed him the violin, which he took numbly.

He could hear the applause start up wildly as the concert began. It opened with the beginning band, who got the place basically jumping.

And that's when it hit him.

He was two people away from going out there infront of the stage to start his first performance.

In front of a blonde archer, ninja, Martian, Atlantean, Superman's clone and a magician. Not to mention his family had probably gotten in too.

Oh, hell.

* * *

I don't own Yj. Nah duhhhhh xD

Flames= Roasting marshmallows. Yes, it's not my best work. 90% of it was on my iPod... So... Obviously not proof read. Which probably isn't the best idea with this auto correct...

But yes, I am aware of the poll results so far and am well aware this is in second place. But I had to let it out of my system.

Oh yeah, this is going to be a two - shot. Doi.

Thanks for reading! Leave any comments, thoughts or suggestions! Thank you again! :D

-Kayla

(And just so you know, I have no idea about anything when it comes to the violin and piano. If you could correct me on anything, that would be majorly sweet xD)


End file.
